Drawn to life : Flare's Adventure
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: An old enemy returns to a town of Raposa and threatens their entire existence, a strange dream leaves an unsuspecting Hedgehog in a new world, This is a calamity of all sorts. Will the Hedgehog be able to get home? will the enemy be gone once and for all? Find out and Read this fic. (This story is based on DTL : The next chapter DS, but with some twists)
1. Prologue : An Old Foe

**Drawn to life : Flare's adventure **

**Prologue**

**Okay so another fic staring Flare but I always wondered what it would be like to be in something like drawn to life. This is basically going to go by DTL : The next Chapter but with Flare as the hero. I've tweaked it a bit but I hope you like all the same! Please read and review! **

**Sincerely Flare Hedgehog.**

Mari POV

"_M..ri…"_ I saw a Dark blob.

"_Mari…."_ I recognized it as Wilfre but I couldn't run.

"_Mari!"___He was so close.

"_MARI!"_ He was swallowing me in Darkness.

"FOR THE CREATOR'S SAKE! WAKE UP MARI!" Jowee Shouted at me.

"OK! OK! I'm awake! What is it Jowee!?" I answered my Best friend.

"Heather's gone missing! And you have a lot of the town asking for you outside!" He said worriedly

"Okay I'll go and talk to everyone." Me and Jowee walked outside and he wasn't kidding about most of the town being there. There were Raposa everywhere! Even Crazy Barks was there.

"Mayor you have to come quick!"

"Help me mayor! Look what happened!"

"Miss Mari! Quickly come to the store!"

"Okay everyone, would you all please calm down? One at a time!" I tried to tell the townsfolk. "That's better. Now Issac. Tell me your problems."

"Well miss Mari, I think the same thing has befallen all of us here."

"What would that be?" I asked. But Jowee's house had started losing it's colour.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Everyone said in unison. As everyone started running away. Then me and Jowee heard a voice.

"Arr, Miss Mari and Jowee! Quickly let us get to the docks! It not be safe here!" We nodded and ran as the ground lost colour.

"Wait Piratebeard! We should go to the creation hall and ask for a hero!" I shouted to the pirate.

"Ye make and excellent point Mayor! Let us go thar!" He said in his Pirate voice. We opened the doors and I got out the book of life.

"Creator Please help us once more! We need the power of the Hero again!" We waited a while for the hero to show but no dice.

"Umm. Mari, Why didn't it work?" Jowee asked me

"Because we be losin' colour mateys! Time to get goin'!" Piratebeard was right. The creation hall was losing it's colour and so was the mannequin. But when we got out of the building, we saw something we didn't think we'd see ever again. Wilfre

"MWAHAHAHA! What do you think? Doesn't the world look wonderful without colour?" The Black goo said.

"Wilfre! So it's you who did this!" I shouted at him.

"Ah so we meet again Mari and Jowee! How does it fell to be heroless?"

"How did you come back?" I asked

"Unfortunately I don't have time now. Ta ta!" Wilfre summoned a white vortex that was sucking the goo in. but then the goo was almost off of a figure that we knew and loved.

"Heather!" Me and Jowee shouted.

"Jowee! Mari! You have to stop Wilfre!" Heather shouted as she was sucked into the vortex. But we were losing colour fast.

"Arr we better get to the docks and fast!" Me and Jowee nodded ant Piratebeard and ran off. We arrived at the docks but Piratebeard's ship was gone.

"Arr! Someone's gone and stole me ship! When I get me hands on thar culprit I'll strangle 'im! 'm Afraid that without a ship we can't escape." I had to try once more to get the creator's help.

"Please Creator. We need a ship to escape on. Please help us." Fortunately this time the book worked! A giant turtle came floating towards us. It docked on the bayside and we hopped on.

"Arr this Place be Marvelous! It's just like our Village! Only it floats!"

"Mari look! A creation Hall! We should try and get the hero's help!" My best friend told me.

"I'll be right there Jowee! Let me do a Rapo count first. Okay let's see! Issac, Piratebeard, Cindy, Crazy Barks, Mike, Jowee and I. Only seven of us got on board!? What happened to the rest of the villagers!?" I shouted

"I saw a few of them get sucked into some white vortexes. Probably Wilfre's doing!" Jowee said. "We need to save them!"

"I know Jowee. We need a hero first!" I said to my friend. So we headed over to the creation centre To create a Hero.

**Well that was the end of the Prolouge! I really enjoyed writing this since I am a huge fan of 'Dtl : The Next chapter' and beat it while on holidays! I still remember everything as bright as day! I only tweaked the story line a bit so I could make it a bit more humorous, 'cause, Hey, everyone loves a laugh sometimes! This is my first actual drawn to life fic and I plan to make this go for over 20 chapters. So if I forget about this and you like it, please feel free to pop me a pm sometime and I'll get right back on it! This may go for more than the actual story line and may feature things after the end. Please read and review!**

**From your author, Flare the Hedgehog. **


	2. Chapter 1 : The Raposa

**Drawn to life: Flare's Adventure**

**Chapter 1 : The Raposa.**

**I'm Very sorry I haven't updated or Posted for a very long time. I have had school back again. And Having the Transition to year 9. Okay here is Chapter 1! Yes I know that the prologue was a bit short, but it pretty much covered the start of the story. Yes I know I skipped the creator's questions but that will come together later. Like I said I am twisting the story a bit. Please Read and Review! Cause no one did that for the prologue.**

**Jowee POV**

As Mari and I walked into the Creation we saw the mannequin and it was all strange looking with multiple arms and legs. They were clip-on things so we just left the mannequin as it was with 2 arms and legs. Mari then got the Book of Life out and red it out loud.

"Please Creator. Send us a Hero to fight Wilfre! We need a strong heroic hero. Like Sparky was. Please Creator. Answer our prayers." Oh my God Mari was so Beautiful when she talked like that. After that we waited…

**Sparky POV**

Today was the same as always. Just sitting around playing my 3DS that the Creator drew for me. I was Playing one of my Favourite games, Sonic Generations. I loved being Modern Sonic and always wondered how it felt to run that fast. Then The Creator came along with her text book. She was about 10 cm taller than me and quite pretty from a creation Hero's Point of View.

"Good Morning Ms Adrianne." I said as I paused my game. That was what the Creator called herself so I called her that too.

"Good Morning my Dear Hero. I am afraid you have another Job to do. Back to the Raposa world you must go." She told me.

"Does that mean I'll see Mari, Jowee and the others again?"

"Mari and Jowee yes. But some of the others you have to save."

"Oh… It's Wilfre isn't it."

"Yes it is. And they need your help! I will send you back. And I know what you are going to ask, yes you can take your 3DS with you."

"Yay! Jowee'll love this thing! I'm ready when you are!"

"Commence teleportation!" She said and used something like that Chaos Control thing from Sonic the hedgehog. Little did I know My life would change forever…

**Flare POV**

Today was Especially Boring as we had just back from our trip to Mobius. Today was unpacking day. Greave, Mora and I were busy unpacking and I realized I was missing something.

"Hey Greave! Have you seen my Grind shoes?" I shouted to my Brother.

"I dunno. I think you may have taken them off after that grinding race through White Jungle with Sonic and Shadow. I hope they found them. It took Tales weeks to make his first grind shoes for us." My Bro told me.

"You should really be more careful with your stuff Flare! Now you need to use energy to go back and get them." Mora told me. I sighed and lazily muttered two words.

**THEME ALERT! YES I AM HAVING MUSIC IN THIS STORY! The Space Crash Theme : Metroid vs. Ridley SSBB Version ( watch?v=vygA5CgVml0)**

"Chaos control…" I started teleporting and could see space in hyper speed. This is what happens when you travel to different planets. Suddenly another comet came at me containing a boy with yellow hair around my age. Bad thing was that we were gonna crash. I tried to return back to my world but it was too late. I thought about hoping out of the Chaos Control but I'd end up killing myself in the process.

I Braced myself for the inevitable and just as my Chaos Control turned back… BANG! We hit Each other and saw we had switched paths in the crash. I looked up at the boy and he looked really Familiar. I was heading to a planet that was right next to Mobius. I Braced myself for a crash landing but a white light blinded me and I woke up and saw some creatures that were about 2/3rds of my height and had Really long ears.

**THEME STOPS HERE!**

"Who's this? He doesn't look like Sparky. Do you know who I am? We had an adventure together." One with a Blue shirt with goggles and a red scarf asked me.

"Jowee, I really don't think that's Sparky." This one had a yellow dress with a red Ascot.

"C'mon Mari! It's worth a Shot! It's me Jowee!" The one Named Jowee told me.

"Give it up Jowee…" The one named Mari said as she scanned my body sort of Wondering what I was. I saw her stop in some of my… attractive places but she eventually looked away and I didn't care that much. After all, I had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry But I don't know either of you two. My name is Flare by the way. You two are Mari and Jowee right?" I told the two who looked up and sort of just Remembered I was here.

"Oh right, How rude of us. My name is Mari. I am the Mayor of the Raposa in our village. And that is Jowee. It is a Pleasure to meet you Flare!" She said smiling sweetly

"S'up." Jowee said trying to pretend they didn't just have that conversation.

"It's nice to meet you too but I really have to get going. Chaos Control!" I waited but nothing happened…

"Why did I not just teleport to my own world?" I said as I looked around and found that the Chaos pearls were missing.

"AHH! THE PEARLS! THE'RE MISSING!" I screamed

"Calm down! I have a pearl here!" Jowee said as he showed me a little green Pearl.

"That's the first of the seven! If I can find them all I can get home! Do you two mind helping me?" I asked.

"Wait a minute here! Mari I thought told the Creator you wanted the hero to be courageous! He just wants to get away! I thought you came here to help us save the world!" Jowee yelled at me.

"Hey I'm not a coward! I don't Know in the slightest what you're talking about and I would have helped if I knew that you were facing a world crisis! I'm one of My world's heroes!" I yelled back at him. Mari then stood in the middle of us and slapped us both in the faces. I rubbed my face and I knew it was bruised.

"You wanna tell my why the Hell you just slapped me in the face?!" I yelled at her. I knew that was no way to talk to a lady but I was still mad at Jowee.

"Mari! Why'd you slap me! It's his fault for not being a Raposa and being a scaredy Baki!" Jowee said to Mari.

"Well you were both Fighting and I didn't like it so you'll both make up or I'll make it 3x harder next time!" She ordered us. I was getting told to do something by someone I barely knew but My actions were wrong and I thought I should apologize to Jowee.

"Look, Sorry Flare. I shouldn't have said you weren't a Hero. I shouldn't have called you a scaredy Baki." Jowee apologized to me while twiddling his Paws.

"Jowee, I don't even know what the hell a Baki is and I'm sorry I raged at you. I am a bit hot tempered sometimes." We both looked at Mari and she still didn't looked satisfied.

"Now give each other a Make-up hug."

"What! But…"

"Do it!"

"But Mari!...

"DO IT!" She yelled as we stared at each other awkwardly and quickly gave each other a hug. And pulled away.

"Good. Now was that so Hard?" She said returning to her old self.

"No…" We said in unison.

"Okay! So Flare, I am guessing by your outburst you are not the Creation hero we wanted?"

"No."

"And you aren't from this world?"

"Right again."

"Sparky is most likely in a different world but we need someone to save our world! Would you please help us?"

"If I didn't help you guys, I would disobey my code of conduct! Of course I will! Can you guys help me find the Pearls as we go?" I asked them.

"Of course we will won't we Jowee?" She said emphasising the last three words with her Eye brow Raised.

"U-uh Y-yeah s-sure Mari!" He said like a scared child.

"So are we gonna go? Hey Jowee! Your Pocket's glowing!

**THEME ALERT! The Library Chase : Tom Nook's Shop from Animal Crossing DS. ( watch?v=Nk9PaHOApM8)**

"What? Oh! Heather's Pendant!" He said as he dropped it and it fell through the floor boards.

"Well, that was inconvenient!" I said with a casual look on my face. "I'll get it."

"It's probably In the Forgotten library! Be careful!" Mari said.

"Okay!" I said back as I ran across the village and into the forgotten library. I opened the door and dust filled my nose and I started sneezing and coughing. I then saw the pendant around a big white bird with a yellow beak. I went to throw a fire ball at it but I realized I didn't have my Powers. I also noticed the bird was missing. And I cursed myself for not noticing where it went.

"Here little birdy birdy birdy! I said as I was trying to find it in the stacks of books in the shelves. I saw it and ran after it. I don't know why but my speed was like a normal person and not super speed. I think me and the guy, Sparky I think, crashed and switched our Powers! I was just about to grab it when…

"I gotcha! Woah!" I shouted as a vine tripped me up. It then grabbed me by the leg and lifted me up.

"Woah! What's with the Fauna around her?! Woah!" I screamed after I was flung at a high speed towards the bird and collided with it. We both fell down and the Pendent flew off the bird and landed around my neck. I then made a break for it and got out.

**THEME STOPS HERE!**

I walked out of the library and saw Jowee and Mari waiting for me as well as a human boy. I wondered what a human was doing here but then I didn't bother asking.

"Glad you're out of there Flare! Piratebeard wants us in the Map room. Do you have the Pendant?" Jowee came up to me.

"Sure do! It was a wild goose chase, (Ba dum tss. LOL it was a bird that was similar to a goose!) But I Got it!" I handed him the Pendent and He took it with glee.

"Sweet! Thanks Flare! Let's Go!" The Human Boy came up to me.

"Hey there! I'm Mike. I'm not a Raposa…"

"You're a human right?" I told him.

"How do you know!?"

"I was one until I was turned into a Hedgehog. I'm Flare, Flare the Hedgehog! Nice to meet ya mike." Mike was about 11 and was a bit taller than the Raposa. We had a conversation until we reached the Map room.

"Avast ye swabs! We have no clue on where to go, don't know where the others be and no idea where that back-stabbing Wilfre is!" A Pirate Raposa, obviously Piratebeard, stated in a Pirate voice.

"Uhh Jowee, Your thing's glowing again!" I said to Jowee as the Pendant floated up and suddenly shot a beam at the map. We all jumped back in surprise as it seemed to be drawing a course.

"It must be leading us to Heather!" Jowee said as it continued to draw a course.

"Arr it be pointing to a land to the east! I can get us there in 2 days! You had best get some shut eye crew! I'm setting sail in the Morning!" Piratebeard announced so we all went to our houses but I didn't have anywhere to go so I went with the shop keeper Isaac. Him and his daughter had a bed to sleep in but I just slept in a hammock. Cindi, Isaac's daughter was in bed but Isaac was Sorting his Items.

"Hey Isaac." I wanted to ask him some questions.

"Yes Flare?"

"What do you know about Wilfre?" At that question Isaac froze up and I thought he was going to faint.

"I'm sorry… I must have bought up a bad subject."

"No no, it's fine Flare. If you're going to be fighting him to the death then you may as well know some of his past.

**THEME ALERT! Flash back theme : Dearly Beloved, Kingdom hearts Menu theme ( watch?v=eaXUiqnlMss)**

_It was Raining hard. I saw a kid over there. He was holding a small teddy bear. I think he was a year younger than I was._

"_Hey! What are you doing here all by yourself in the rain?"_

"_Leave me alone… My Parents are fighting and everyone hates me!" He yelled. He had gray fur and his fur was in a ponytail._

"_Hey, Don't be like that. I just want to help. What's your name?" I asked him._

"_Wilfre. You're probably gonna laugh at me like everyone else. You're all bullies!" He said to me._

"_Well Wilfre, I'm not like that. I also get bullied because of my glasses. I'm Isaac, Nice to meet you!" I said holding out my hand. Wilfre not sure what to do gave my hand a shake._

"_That's a nice teddy bear, what's it's name?" I asked Wilfre._

"_Her name's Violet, She's my only friend."_

"_Really? What about me?"_

"_You really wanna be my friend?!" He asked with a surprised face. I only shook my head._

"_Of course I do! It sounds like we have a lot in common! C'mon! Let's go to my house!" _

"_O-Okay!" He said with his frown turning to a smile. He grabbed my hand and we headed to my house._

_**Twelve years later**_

_Wilfre came to me babbling nonsense about how we should stop relying on the creator saying we should draw our own creations in the book of life. I sent him away telling him he was crazy and he shouted that I really was like everyone else. He went and drew things in the book of life but his creations weren't pure and they turned into Shadows._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" I think everyone could hear his screams as he was enveloped by the Shadows he drew. He was expelled and no one heard from him until he came back._

**END OF THEME AND FLASHBACK**

"Oh I get it! He was corrupted by the Shadows and was sent away and told to never come back! And now his motives are unknown?"

"Yes. I hope we can stop him from whatever he plans to do."

"Maybe this time we can save him."

"Yes. Maybe we can."

"I will try my best Isaac ."

"Thank you Flare…" He said as he fainted. I took him to his bed and put him on it and went to sleep in my Hammock…

**WHASSAT EPIC ENOUGH FOR YA! Yeah I think my favourite part would have to be the Bird chase! Please read and Review but no Flames or I will find you report. Somehow…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
